Call It A Dream
by y0rp
Summary: Eric Northman AU. I'm not sure where I'm going with the story but I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is going to be sort of a Eric Northman AU. A couple of my chapters will be in Sky's [random character] POV. I have few of the chapters already written but I'd like to see some reviews before I continue. I'm not sure where this story will be going but I wanted to share my story with people so I hope you like this first chapter I have. This story is rated M because I'll be putting smuts in few chapters to come. Please review and tell me what you think :]**

* * *

"Eric, what the hell?!" I yelled. He was in my kitchen butt naked, looking for something in my cabinets.

"Oh, good morning to you too" he said while turning his head around to look at me, he had that stupid grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I was trying to make-"

"Vampires don't eat, Eric" I was crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you had let me finish my sentence-" he hissed while turning around.

"Eric man, pants!" I yelled while looking away. He chuckled and sped up closer to me. He grabbed my chin and turned my head so our eyes were looking right at each other, he started to smile.

"You're one funny human, Sky" he whispered.

The story behind me and Eric, well to cut it short he saved my life. It happened two years ago, some pervert wanted to rape me, but Eric came and pretty much ended that pervert's life. Believe me, in my mind I was thinking he shouldn't have snapped his neck right in front of me, but if he didn't, I'd probably be dead right now. Till this day, I don't know why Eric didn't just kill the both of us, like really? Vampire's aren't meant to help humans. After awhile, Eric started to follow me around because he thought I wasn't safe being alone. Of course I disagreed but he insisted on being my guardian, just like he insisted that he should start living here at house.

I moved my head from his hand and I heard him sigh.

"I was trying to make breakfast for you" he said, still looking down at me.

"With no clothes on?" I asked, while arching my eyebrow.

"Well I figured if I wore that apron" his hand was pointing at the poke-a-doted apron that was resting on the stove handle. "While cooking, maybe I might get lucky" he smirked, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Which will never happen" Rolling my eyes, I pushed pass him to turn on my coffee machine.

"Right" he laughed while leaving the kitchen.

I knew being in the same house with Eric would be trouble some. From the beginning, I met Eric, he'd always be flirty, but he does it to everyone. I just feel that he does it to me more now that we're living together. There is one thing that I don't have a problem with, not doing his laundry.

"How do I look?" I turned around to look at him. He was wearing a v-neck long black sleeve with black skinny's and white socks. How his shirt was suffocating his abs, it was a beautiful view.

He laughed softly. "I'll take that as a good compliment" He took a seat at the table. I turned back to my coffee and poured myself a cup.

"I'm leaving for work soon" I said, changing the subject.

"Great, what am I suppose to do now?" He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't you have vampire stuff to deal with?" I asked, while taking a sip of my coffee.

"I'm 2000 something odd years old, do you really think I have much to do?" He was looking at me now.

"Ok well, why not come with me then?" I asked.

"I've been there all this week, fuck that" he stared up at the ceiling.

"Then don't complain" I said while rolling me eyes. I drank the rest of my coffee and put it in the sink. He groaned as I started to make my way out the back door. "I'll see you later then" I said loudly.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Like I said before, please review and let me know if I should post up the other chapters :D


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wanted to post up Chapter 2 because I'm bored and I just want feedback lol. I think later on today I'm going to post Chapter 3. I hope you like this next part of the story and I'm sorry if this isn't long enough. I tried my best to add a little more than I had :D Hopefully, Chapter 3 comes out longer than the first two. Enjoy and please review :]**

* * *

"Did you hear about Tom?" One of the customers said to the other.

"Yeah, I heard he went to jail for a murder case" The other woman whispered loudly.

"That sick man, he has no right to be alive" The first woman said in disgust.

"You ladies have no right to judge what God has made, so stop being so judgmental" Lisa said to them. Lisa is one of my co-workers, she has red shinny hair and right now she was wearing our uniform, black shirt and pants, with a green apron on top of everything.

"Could you believe them?" She was walking towards the bar and leaned on the counter, staring back at the women with disgust. "People seriously don't have anything better to do than just gossip, jeez" She spat.

I let out a soft laugh. "Ignore them, they're not even worth it" I said while leaning on the counter also.

"I can't help myself, they just-"

"Hello, can I have someone take my order now?" Some man yelled at the far corner.

"And I'm off again" Lisa walked fast towards the man, I chuckled. The Kindle (restaurant/bar) wasn't all that big but it was big enough for at least over 100 people. Luckily, tonight wasn't so busy and the place was going to close in the next hour, so I can finally relax at home with that stupid vampire. Honestly, he's starting to get on my nerves. At first, it wasn't that bad, I don't think he was really comfortable with me and him together in the same house. But after the 6th month, he's been flirty, annoying, and doing odd things in the house. Maybe it's because he doesn't have any friends, besides Lisa. When I first brought Eric to The Kindle, he wasn't really in the best of moods. He thought that he can do better things with his time like, feed on some innocent humans in this town. When we arrived at The Kindle, Lisa glared at me with narrow eyes and started to cuss me about being late.

_"What the fuck Sky?"_ She said through clenched teeth._ "You were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago!" _Eric was grinned at her. Ever since then, Eric and Lisa have been friends. They're both alike, if they don't like something, they'll tell you. If you're lucky, you just might get a nice reply. Anyways, Eric needs to get out my house or go on a very long vacation. Seeing him butt naked in my kitchen today, opened a lot of ideas to get rid of him. Come to think of it, why did he want to make me breakfast today? That's so unlike him.

"Sky!" I looked up from the glass I was cleaning and Eric was walking through the front door with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and cocked a small smile. "You decided to come after all"

"Only because it's our anniversary" My smile vanished and I gave him a blank stare.

"Did I hear anniversary?" Lisa yelled while walking towards us.

"Lisa shut up!" I yelled back. Eric started to laugh.

"Eric this isn't funny" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Believe me, I know but you're face expression's are hilarious" He chuckled.

"And what's this about an anniversary?" I hissed at him.

"The day we first met dumbass, how could you forget the day you met me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, what day is it today?" I asked.

"Valentines day, February 14th" He replied while leaning on the counter.

"No wonder it's not busy tonight" I whispered low.

"Yeah I figured, that's why I came to get you so we can go have some fun" He smiled.

"I don't think-"

"Sky, just go with the man" Lisa waved me off. "I'll close up" She patted my shoulder while winking at Eric.

"Did I mention I hate you both?" I said while looking between the both of them.

"Just go take that ugly outfit off and let's go please" He rested his head on this hand and looked up at the muted t.v. in the corner.

"Whatever, impatient ass" I said while walking away.

"Thanks!" He yelled back. I bet he had that stupid smile on his face.

* * *

**/ review please ッ \\**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter 3. Warning there's a little smut in this one ;] This chapter has Sky's and Eric's point of view. I hope you guys like it and please review :D**

* * *

**[Sky's P.O.V]**

"So I was thinking to go to a vampire bar" Eric was driving the car and I was sitting in the passenger seat.

"So I can get drunk?" I rolled my eyes.

"When was the last time you went partying huh?" He asked looking at me quickly, I was looking down my lap. I don't remember the last time I actually partied. I never really partied because I didn't have time. After I was done high school, I started becoming a workaholic. I shrugged because I couldn't answer him. "See, now we're defiantly going and I know just the one" As he said that, he sped the car down the road so there was no turning back.

"I don't even want to celebrate this day" I whispered while frowning. He snorted then pouted a little. "I'm serious" I turned my head to look at him. "Who wants to remember the day when I almost got raped?"

"Why are you looking at it that way?" He asked.

"What the hell, who couldn't look at it that way!" I almost yelled.

"Why can't you look at it as me saving you're lovely life" He smirked. I rolled my eyes while looking out the window again.

"Let's just hurry up" Vampires are a pain in the ass sometimes, no! Most of the time! I just want this night to be over already. I'd rather be at work and Lisa take my place, she'd probably enjoy this _special_ day more than me.

"Don't be so upset" He said softly. "I'm just trying to cheer you up" He glanced at me when we reached a stop sign. "You've been grumpy lately, what's really bothering you?" The car started to ride off again.

_What's bothering me is you living in my house and annoying me. _"It's nothing, I'm just pmsing" I said, still looking out the window. After that, we drove in silence for awhile. "I better enjoy this" I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry, you'll love it once you're drunk and letting out you're emotions" He smirked.

"That will never happen" I smiled.

* * *

**[Eric's P.O.V]**

"Feel like expressing yourself yet?" I asked.

"I'm only on my third drink" She took a sip of her beer. We had two tequila shots before we started on the beer. She started to look around the bar. "Where did you say you found this place again?" She asked, looking back at me.

"I use to come here back in the 1850's, it use to be fun" I shrugged. She hummed and started watching a few male vampires that were playing pool in the far corner. She doesn't seem drunk, I thought she'd be done by the second shot.

"No fucking way!" Someone yelled. "Eric Northman?"

"Damon Salvatore?" I said while staring at him in shock. He was in a black v-neck shirt with black pants and shoes. His hair was longer since the last time I seen him. Still has the icy blue eyes.

"Holy shit man, long time no see" He was smiling.

"I didn't know you were still around" I said.

"Yeah, I'm still kickin'" He laughed. He looked over at Sky and his smiled widen. "And who might you be?"

"Sky" She was blushing, looks like the alcohol finally kicked in.

"So what are you doing on this side of the world?" I asked, leaning back on the counter.

"Trying to find a better meal if you know what I mean" He winked at me. I knew exactly what he meant. I shook my head. "So tell me more about you're friend here" He brushed his fingertips against her arm, licking his lips. "Is she yours?" He titled his head to the side, smirking at me. I grabbed his throat with my vampire sped, slowly gripping on it tighter.

"Eric!" Sky grabbed my arm trying to pull it away but I didn't move an inch. Everyone's eyes were on us, a few of the other vampires were grinning at me.

"Inte någonsin sätta du händerna på henne igen, förstå?" I made my fangs noticeable, only to him. I squeezed my hand tighter on his neck when he didn't answer quickly. He grabbed my arm and let out a small cough.

"Förstått" He breathed. I let go of him and turned back to my beer and drank it down then slammed it back on the counter. He was coughing loudly.

"You good?" I asked.

"Eric, why did you do that?!" Sky punched my arm. It didn't hurt of course.

"I'm fine, Sky" Damon smiled. Sky looked at him and her cheeks were turning light pink.

"Tsk" I hissed while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry about that" He fixed his shirt and smiled up at me. "Eric, can I have a word with you? It's important" Damon's tone turned serious and so did the emotion on his face. He turned around walking towards the back door, I followed him to the back.

"What is it now Damon?" I asked annoyed, once we got outside.

"Why do you always assume I want something from you?" He grinned. I opened my mouth to answer back but he went on. "Guess who I ran into in Chicago?" He nodded his head at me.

"Who?" I had a confused look on my face.

"You're sister, Grace" He said. I was stunned, I haven't talked to my sister in years after I left for that mission back in 2000.

"Grace" I breathed, looking down at the ground. I had my hands in my pockets and my eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah, and she's getting married" I looked back at Damon. "She wants you to come" He said.

"Who did she end up with?" I asked.

"A human" He chuckled.

"Have you met him? Does he treat my sister as a queen?"

"All I know is that he agreed to become one of us after a year" He answered.

"Why a year?" I asked.

"I have no fucking clue" He laughed. I let a small smile slip. "It seems like you're following you're sister's footsteps"

"I saved her life, that's all" I shrugged. "I guess she's paying me back by inviting me into her life" I smirked while looking up at the sky. It was dark already, I should take Sky home soon. Don't want anything happening tonight.

"Alright, if you say so" He shrugged. "Just don't come crying to me when she want's me" He smiled.

"In you're dreams, Salvatore" I turned to leave, I stopped once I was about to go through the back door. "Don't come near her workplace or house" I said, looking at him. "I will kill you" I walked through the door and headed to find Sky. She was on the bar stool, leaning against the counter staring at her beer. I grabbed her arm and looked at her. "We should get going" I whispered softly into her ear.

"Wh-Wh-Why should we leave? You ruined the fun after that episode you pulled with Damon" She hiccuped while poking my chest.

"You're drunk Sky, we should go" I helped her up and put her arm over my neck while I put my arm around her waist. She's such a light weight with her liquor.

"No I'm not, I'm fine" She smiled, barely holding on to me.

"Ugh Sky, come on" I was dragging her through the parking lot. "Now where the fuck did we put the car?" I hissed. "Oh there it is" I looked around to see if anyone was around. I picked her up into my arms and sped to the car. I put her in the passenger seat and then ran to my side of the car. I put on seat belt and then hers, started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

My sister's wedding. Who would have thought - I can't believe this, seeing my parents, it's been 40 years since I seen **them**. I think me showing up would be a disaster. My parents would just start arguing with me, they hate the fact that I'm not working with The Locals anymore. The Locals is the organization for vampires. They have vampire hunters that kill other vampires that can't control themselves. We want to keep our human, not lose them and die of thirst. But my parents always wanted me to be successful. I am, I have millions of dollars in my bank from those missions. But I guess it isn't good enough to just sit on my ass for awhile, take a break. "Tsk" I hissed. I think I might go for the hell of it. Maybe I'll bring Sky with me.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She's fast asleep, her head was laying on the window. _We were almost home_. I wonder if she'll go with me? Highly doubt it. I've been such an annoying ass lately. I parked the car in the driveway and sped out to Sky's side of the car. I opened her door and she was about to fall out but I caught her in time. I grabbed the house keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. I laid her on the couch and took off her shoes and cardigan. I carried her bridle style to her room.

"Mmm Eric, you smell so good" She was smiling with her eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to her room. I laid her on the bed and once I was about to pull away to cover her up, her arms were around my neck, pulling me closer to her. "Why do you always smell so good?" She still had that smile on her face but now her eyes were open.

"You're drunk, let's not-" Her lips captured mine. I didn't kiss back at first, until I felt her tongue trying to enter my mouth. I put my hand on her waist and I was laying over her now. I let her tongue slide in and we twirled our tongues in each other's mouths. She let out a soft moan and started grabbing at my shirt. I pulled away from her lips and started sucking on her neck. She smelt so good, not just her perfume but her blood also. I wanted to bite her right here and now, but I knew I couldn't.

"Eric" She moaned into my ear. I groaned at the sound of my name. I don't know how she managed to say it so sexy. I lifted myself up and she helped me take off my shirt and I helped her out of hers. Her breasts were noticeable once I took it off her, probably size D. After I was done staring, I took off her bra, exposing her nipples. My tongue started twirling around it's base, I started to suck on her nipple. Her hands were in my hair, tugging on to it when I pulled on it roughly. My pants were starting to feel tight.

I unbuttoned my pants and slid it slowly down to my knees. My hands reached up to her neck and I left kisses all the way up to her neck, I sucked and bit on her neck lightly. She let out another moan and her hands were traveling down to my boxers. I pulled away from her neck and leaned on my elbow, watching her hands. She pulled down her pants and underwear. She started to rub her walls and slid a finger inside her. Her eyes were closed as she was pulling her finger in and out of her. I grabbed her hand and got back in my position and stared down at her. Her cheeks were bright pink and her light hazel eyes were piercing my icy light blue ones.

I pulled down my boxers a little exposing my shaft. She glanced down and I can hear her holding her breath. She hummed and shifted a little. I rubbed my shaft against her wet walls then I slowly pushed inside of her. I only got the tip in and then I felt small hands push me away. "I'm gunna be sick" She ran into her washroom and closed the door behind her. What the hell just happened? I almost had sex with her. I punched the pillow and turned over on my back and sighed. I was looking up at the ceiling when I heard the toilet flush. I turned my head once she opened the door and walked back to the bed. My boxers were covering my now hard on.

"Feel a little better?" I asked. She lifted up the covers and climbed into her bed naked. She turned around so her back was facing me.

"Yeah a little bit" She hiccuped. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Get some rest" I whispered. _This is one anniversary_. I closed my eyes and dosed off.

* * *

**This does not mean Eric and Sky are together lol, just a little action between the two. And yes, Damon Salvatore will be in this story but I am not going to crossover with the story. Just keeping it as Eric N 3.  
/ review please \\**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a really short chapter but when I came across this part of the story I couldn't really add much because it'd ruin the rest of what I have so far. I do not know when the next update will happened (it'll probably be up for tomorrow), but the next one will be in Eric's P.O.V so don't worry. Please review, follow, or even favorite. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my shower running in my bathroom. I slowly tried to sit up but my head was pounding against my skull. What the fuck happened last night? I looked down at my body and I was naked. I covered myself quickly and let out a small scream. Oh my god, we couldn't have. Did me and Eric..? I held my forehead and started shaking my head slowly. No no no, this can't be happening. I didn't even drink that much last night, well I don't think I did. I heard the shower turn off and then Eric came out with a towel around his waist. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his six pack still had water dripping down to the towel. I blushed and slowly lifted the sheets half way up to my face.

"What's wrong?" He said while holding his towel in place. I peeked down at his v-cut, it just made me want to jump on his body right this minute. "I heard you scream" He walked closer to the bed and that's when my brain came back to life.

"N-No No, don't come any closer" I said while moving away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" He had a confused look on his face.

I was biting on my nail now. "What happened between us last night? I said, looking away. I could feel my cheeks heating up. The thought of Eric and me having sex last night and I didn't remember any of it, makes me sort of pissed, sort of. I can't believe I can't remember fucking this goddess right in front of me.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked.

"Of course I don't remember" I said while throwing my hands up in the air. "Why else would I ask?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing bad happened" He turned and starting making his way back into my bathroom. I ran up behind him, clenching on the sheet and grabbed his arm.

"Tell me what happened, Eric" I looked up at him with narrow eyes.

"Well, first" He crossed his arms and looked down at me. "You lied about you pmsing" He was smiling now.

I tried to shove him but he didn't move, I sighed. "Tell me" I whined. "I have the right to know" I held on to the sheet tighter.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He said while leaning against the door frame.

"Uh, when Damon said he needed to talk with you and then it's all a blur" I said, scratching the side of my head.

"Of course you wouldn't forget about him huh" He rolled his eyes and stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. He seemed pissed, jealous even.

"What's that sup-"

"Whatever," He turned to face me. "I have to leave soon so I'll see you tonight" He grabbed his clothes that were laying on the ground and left my room. What did I do wrong? He's the one that wanted to celebrate last night. I don't even know if we had sex. I just hope I didn't sound dirty last night. Oh my god, I probably did. Why can't I handle my liquor?! I covered my face with me hands, groaning.

"This damn headache" I whispered. I looked at my bed. Did I like it? Did **he** like it? What type of things did we do? I looked down at myself while opening up the sheets around me. He must have seen everything last night. I fell back on the bed and then regretted it instantly. I rubbed my head while glancing at my clock, it's 8:45 am. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lisa's number.

"_Hello?_" She answered.

"You'll never believe what happened last night" I said while turning over on my stomach, staring at the floor.

"_Let's meet up at Coffee Shop_" she laughed.

* * *

**And this is where it ends, so sorry guys :$ but I hope you liked it. I was just going to go to continue what I have but if you want me to create a scene with Sky and Lisa at the coffee shop talking about Eric, please let me know. If I don't get reviews about it, then I'll just move on and add that part later on in the story somehow. Anyways, hoped you like it.  
/ review please \\**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo here's the 5th Chapter. Probably not much but like always, I didn't feel that I need to add more to this part. Hope you like this part and review please :]**

* * *

"Did you get lucky with Sky the last time I seen you?" Damon asked, while keeping his eyes on the road. I was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out my window. It's been one week since me and Damon talked at that vampire bar. Now, we were heading to my father's summer house to see my sister, Grace. She wanted to have a talk with me before the wedding.

I sighed. "Why must you assume that we did something?" I asked looking at him.

"Well when you almost killed me for touching her, I assumed you'd get lucky with you're pet" He said, with a small smile.

"She's not my pet Damon" I narrowed my eyes. "And sorry to disappoint, but me and her didn't do anything interesting" I turned my head back to the window. Till this day, Sky still doesn't remember what happened between us. She didn't even ask me about that day so I just left it alone. I didn't even want to bring it up anyways because apart of me is a little upset that she doesn't remember. I didn't think she'd get that drunk to be able to forget. I actually thought that she was aware of what happened.. I almost had her. I don't even know why I'm upset, she means nothing more than a friend to me. I don't have any interest in anyone but myself.

"What do you think you're sister is going to ask you?" He said, breaking the silence. I could tell he was just trying to make conversation but I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably to make sure I can make it to the wedding" I said while rolling my eyes.

"How long has it been since you talked with your parents?" Damon knows I don't talk with my parents anymore.

"A couple years, I think" I was resting my head on my hands. I think it's been 40 years since I last seen my parents. The last time I seen them, me and my father got into a heated fight. We almost broke everything in my families living room that day. We were fighting because I told him that I quit working with The Locals. Words went back and forth between us and one thing led to another. My mother's guards had to break us apart from each other and then I left.

"Good thing my parents are dead" He snorted. "I don't know how you deal with that shit" He shook his head, still keeping his eyes on the road.

My relationship with Damon is weird because he's always around. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I could stand his company but most of the time, I just want to rip his heart out. We were partners before I left The Locals. I'm guessing he's taking **along** break before going back. We never really talked like this in awhile. The last time me and Damon talked was when, he was telling me when he was created. Damon was changed by this lovely vampire named Hannah, that he fell in love with, so did his younger brother, Stefan. Some ugly triangle love story that I didn't really have interest in. Damon seems way smarter now that he's a vampire. I give credit to that Hannah girl though, she made a fool out of them. Not once in my life have I have been in love or made love to someone. It'll never happen.

Damon pulled into my father's summery household. We got out of the car and both looked around. A huge garden (that my mother probably did) was displayed in front of the house. The beach waves were roaring in my ears and the sun was shining brightly today.

"Eric!" A ginger haired girl came running at me with her supernatural speed. She jump on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and twirled her around in my arms.

"Grace" I breathed into her ear. I set her down and smiled at her.

"What's up big brother" She smiled while punching me lightly on my arm.

"Oh nothing, same old" I was rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's not what I heard" She smirking at Damon and then turned towards the house. I glanced back at Damon when we started to make our way in the house and he shrugged in surrender. We followed Grace into the living room once we got inside, we sat down and I started to scan my eyes around the place.

"I'm guessing mother fixed up the place for you" I said while leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah, she got it done so they could give it to me as a wedding gift" She was leaning forward now. "So who's this girl that your living with?" She said while crossing her legs.

"She's just someone I'm helping out" I answered coldly.

"Cut the bull Eric," She waved off. "You almost killed Damon just because he asked you a question about her," She looked at Damon then back to me. "If she means so little, why get so upset?" She smiled.

"Is this what you brought me here for?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh you're no fun, brother" Damon chuckled at her remark. "Soo, are you sure that you'll be able to make it to my event with Dad being there?" She asked.

"I don't know, Grace" I glanced down at my lap. "I wouldn't want to make a scene at you're wedding" I looked back up at her.

"See, I told you" Damon growled.

"Well good thing we thought of that plan last night" She winked at Damon and then looked back at me smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" I raised my eyebrow with confusion.

"Since you're living with that human, I was thinking you should invite her as you're girlfriend" She had a huge grin on her face.

"That's not happening" I said, shaking my head while holding the bridge of my nose.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because Grace, Sky has other things to do than spend a week in Sweden and pretend to be my girlfriend" I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

"She has better things to do than come to my fantastic wedding? She asked confused.

"Since when do you invite strangers to a wedding?" I snap at her.

"She's not a stranger if she's important to you" She spat back.

"Alright you two, let's just ask her if she wants to go later" Damon said while pouring himself some scotch that was at the bar. I shook my head, this isn't going to go well. Not only do I have to worry about my father but now I gotta look after Sky, **Great**.

* * *

**And I'm hated by many, I know lol. Hope you liked it, and hopefully the next chapter I'll add Sky and Eric's P.O.V  
/ review please \\**


End file.
